Talk:Persona x Detective Naoto
Non-Canon Sequel Hasn't this been confirmed as a non canon sequel? Should it say so on the page somewhere? FinalFighterA+ (talk) 04:49, May 31, 2013 (UTC) *The opposite, actually. Hashino and Soejima call this book "公式" (koushiki), which is the Japanese equivalent of saying that it's a canon sequel. There are a few who counter this with some inconsistencies in the book, for example Naoto's hair length, but this is more than likely creative liberty on Soejima's part. I've read the book recently, and to be honest, there is nothing in there that contradicts the the story's canon. Some people (on GameFAQs, especially) say that the book states that the Investigation Team lost sight of eachother, but that's no really the case. Naoto even explains that she is telephoning with the other members since they can't meet eachother sometimes (Naoto is a detective, so it's only natural that she's not always in Inaba) and willingly cancels a job to help out Rise at the very beginning.As you can hopefully see, the book is (unless proven otherwise by Persona 5 or any other main Persona game) canon. Bloo-D (talk) 13:38, May 31, 2013 (UTC) So it's also not true that Yu never ever had any contact with them anymore? Because, that's what I read and it scared me shitless lol. But nevertheless, I also read from many sources about mixed-to-negative receptions in Japan and also outside and thus this is more or less a failure, so it could very well become a Canon Discontinuity (hopefully) (most of my information is from TvTropes) WeIl I have read that Persona 4 Arena Ultimax has as good as retconned the book out of continuity, likely due to its mixed-to-negative reception in Japan, and apparent failure. A lot of fans consider this novel to be non-canon because of the treatment of Naoto (who is a submissive Ms. Fanservice) and some of the new characters, including Touko Aoi being a blatant ripoff of a Type-Moon character (Touko Aozaki from Kara no Kyoukai specifically) and a male Anti-Shadow Weapon built around Aigis' time have rubbed fans, both Western and Eastern, the wrong way, A lot of Japanese readers find Genesis/Sousei to be one of the worst parts of the novel, especially since he contradicts Labrys in some ways. Another reason as well is Ai Kurogami (for being a far fetched robot even for the series, and having little personality) and let's talk more about Gensis, he's considered by many to be a Canon Sue, Genesis/Sousei Kurogami. He can turn into a motorcycle due to Rule of Cool and Naoto gets a crush on him. He's also supposed to be a first generation anti-shadow weapon capable of summoning a Persona, which completely contradicts information in Persona 4 Arena and the entire point of Labrys' character. Genesis was also built by a single scientist to counter the Seventh Generation... for some reason (for the record the Seventh Generation is Aigis's generation), yet despite the lack of manpower and the fact that it was done in secret, Genesis is the best of all the Anti-Shadow robots. His Persona Tsukuyomi doesn't even fit the theme of all the others (it's the Shinto equivalent of Lucifer). also according to an interview involving Yuichiro Tanaka (the scenario writer for Persona 3 and 4) in the P4A Design Works, the first three generation Anti Shadow Weapons were not even humanoid. More than that, the fourth generation and earlier didn't have personalities. "The first three generations were vehicle types and they only started experimenting with humanoid forms from the fourth generation, with the fifth generation being the first to have personalities installed in them" Draph91 (talk) 13:44, February 4, 2018 (UTC)'' '' Series Ending manga-of-persona-4-naoto-ends-on-saturday/.82621 Usakoos (talk) 22:27, January 1, 2015 (UTC)